


Boom Baby Boom

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ambassador Loki, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, Loki and Thor's horde of children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a certain Jotun Ambassador that is rather skilled at getting under Thor’s skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Baby Boom

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. Mostly I just didn’t want to write about Ohio Constitutional law anymore.

The entire gathering goes still as the sky darkens, loud thunder shaking the very earth. It rumbles, almost dying out before the lightning starts. Next to Sif, the Allmother sighs and shakes her head. “That would explain why Thor is late.”

“We will take care of him, Your Majesty,” Sif assures her.

“Do not take him to the royal hunting grounds. They have not yet been properly resupplied since the last time. Or Nidavellir, we have no need to add to the restitutions we are already paying them.” Sif winces at the mention of the dwarf home world. “And I,” Frigga continues, “will go see to the progeny.” She takes a deep breath and steels her shoulders, the crowd parting before her as she moves.

“That does not leave us with very many options,” Fandral says as he comes up to Sif’s side.

“Let’s just find Thor before this storm reaches its peak. We can figure out the destination while he’s raving at us.”

.

Finding Thor is not the problem. Keeping Thor still long enough to make him listen, however, turns out to be impossible. “No!” Thor roars when he sees his friends coming towards him. He does not slow down, forcing them to the sides of the hallway or risk being run over. “I will not be dragged away this time. That damned ambassador will pay for his insults here and now!”

“How can he pay for them here when he is not here?”

Sif hisses at Fandral, and he slinks back, although Thor’s furious gaze focusing directly on him for a brief moment might have also contributed. “Thor, you must calm down before you damage Asgard,” she pleads.

“I have no intentions of damaging Asgard, but every intention of damaging Loki’s skull!” They race to keep up with him, but Thor is only concerned with one thing right now. Finding Loki and punishing him takes over his whole world, shutting out everything else. He roars the Jotun Ambassador’s name down the hallways, tearing across the palace grounds in his search, Sif and the Warriors Three hot on his trail.

When they discover Loki is not in his chambers, Thor turns on his heel and heads towards his own. Sif sighs, because of course that would be where Loki is right now. “Thor, surely dragon hunting upon Vanaheim is more appealing-”

“It is not,” Thor cuts her off.

Sif opens her mouth to protest again, but the doors to Thor’s chambers are nearly ripped off their hinges when Thor passes through them. Perhaps in this more comfortable setting Sif would have been successful, but sitting in a chair near the fireplace (in which a cold fire burns, chilling the room) is the object of Thor’s anger.

Loki looks up from the book in his lap, mock surprise on his face. “My, you certainly arrived quickly. I was expecting to wait a few hours.” He leans over to look at Sif standing behind Thor. “Persuasion skills failing, my dear?”

Sif glowers at him, but Loki’s attention is already back to Thor, who is standing over him. Sif shakes her head and turns, knowing that now that Thor has eyes on Loki, there is no stopping what is to come, and she really does not want to see what is to come.

.

Loki closes his book and smiles up pleasantly at Thor. “You seem to be upset, my dear Thor.”

Thor growls and the next moment his hand is around Loki’s throat, lifting him into the air. Loki gasps, standing on tip top to keep his feet on the ground, and allows himself to be dragged forward until his body is pressed against Thor’s. “You continue to insult me, Jotun. I will suffer it no longer.”

“Ah.” Loki holds up a finger to make Thor pause for a brief moment. “I do believe that is what you said last time…and the time before that. Besides,” he purrs, hand sliding down Thor’s chest to rest between his legs, cupping his hard cock, “I think there is something else you’d much rather do than kill me.”

Loki is slammed against the side of the fireplace, Thor’s lips devouring his. The fabric of Loki’s robe is torn away under Thor’s large hands, too impatient to wade through Loki’s usual foreplay. Loki grins into the kiss, hands sliding back up to release Thor’s cloak from its clasp. It falls to the floor forgotten.

Thor’s fingers dig into Loki’s hips, causing Loki to hiss in pleasure. He moans loudly when one of those large hands moves between his legs, teasingly close to his wet quim, but not close enough. “Thor!” he whines loudly, throwing his head back. Thor immediately attacks the offered skin, scraping his teeth over blue flesh. “Either stick your cock in me or I will teach you the true meaning of an insult!”

He is shoved against the wall again, the air knocked from his lungs. “I think perhaps you need a lesson in humility,” Thor mouths along Loki’s collar bone.

“If I did, you would be the last person to teach such a thing.” Patience wearing thin, Loki unlaces Thor’s pants and pushes them down, shivering in delight when his fingers are able to trace along the length of Thor’s cock. Thor makes a noise halfway between a groan and a growl, just barely resisting the urge to buck into Loki’s hand. “Now, Th-ah!” Loki’s demand is cut off when Thor buries himself inside Loki without warning.

“Was that what you wanted?” Thor is grinning at him, as if he thinks himself clever.

“Yes,” Loki hisses. “Although it seems you have forgotten how to use it.”

Thor growls again, pulls back until only the tip of his cock is still inside Loki, pauses a moment to savor the desire in Loki’s eyes, and thrusts back in roughly. Loki moans loudly, wrapping one leg around Thor’s waist, his lover’s hand coming up to hold it against his hip.

Loki allows himself to become lost in the pleasure Thor pounds into his body, thinks only of Thor’s cock, and lips, and hands as they travel over his body. He allows Thor to dominate him, to take him so completely in such a way Loki has never allowed of anyone else. All he can do is grip Thor’s cock tight within him, threatening to make it a part of him forever. Thor rather seems to enjoy that, so Loki clenches again, and again, until Thor’s has worked out his anger and allowed desire to take over. “Loki,” he moans, his warm breath brushing against the cool skin of Loki’s jaw.

“Come, Thor,” Loki demands, holding Thor as close as physically possible. “Fill me with your child. Does not the idea of me growing large because of your potency please you?”

Thor moans loudly, because yes, it pleases him greatly, and wraps a hand around Loki’s cock, still using the other to hold up Loki’s leg, and stokes him in time with his thrusts. But it is not long before those thrusts become erratic. Loki comes with a scream, nails digging into Thor’s back. Thor cannot withstand it, and a moment later he fills Loki with his seed, roaring his pleasure so loudly Loki is surprised the palace does not shake.

Loki runs his fingers through Thor’s hair, the man’s stupidly large head resting against his shoulder. “You should have told me you were desperate for my child.”

“There is no fun in simply _telling_ you. Honestly, Thor, you must learn that some things must be earned.” Loki turns his head to playfully nip at Thor’s ear. “So,” he drawls, feeling Thor’s cock being to harden within him once more, “have you exerted your stamina, or will there be a round two?”

Loki laughs loudly when his back hits the mattress, and Thor crawls over him to pin him down.

Outside, the storm still rages.

/

“Mama!”

Loki smiles and scoops up Móði when his son runs up to him. Þrúðr, held in the nanny’s arms, smacks her lips and watches them all with wide eyes. Magni sits on his grandmother’s lap, little Vali pulling at Frigga’s skirts and repeating “Mamamamamama.” Móði had made it clear to his little brothers that Loki is ‘Mama,’ while Frigga is ‘Mamama’ plus however many more ‘ma’s are required to gain her attention.

“Mama, there was a storm!” Móði declares, throwing his arms up. Magni shouts ‘Boom!’ which is echoed a second later by Vali.

“Was there?” Loki asks, a grin on his lips. “I hardly noticed.”

Frigga rolls her eyes at him. “So, I assume we need prepare for another royal babe.”

“Ah, Queen Frigga, you are wise indeed.”

“We are going to be overrun with your spawn,” Odin comments as he walks into the room, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Vali immediately lets go of Frigga’s skirts and runs to Odin on unsteady legs. A month ago he began to walk, and it wasn’t long after that Vali discovered he could run everywhere instead. “Gra!”

Odin laughs and picks up Vali, holding his grandson over his head. Vali laughs and starts mimicking the noises made by the Æsir battleships. Magni cries out and points to his grandfather and brother. A moment later Odin has two children tucked under his arms and is charging around the nursery.

Loki leans back into Thor’s warmth when he feels his lover’s arms wrap around him, not taking his eyes from the sight in front of him. Móði smiles and pats Thor’s face with one chubby little hand.

“There is not a single child for me to hold,” Thor pouts, kissing Loki’s cheek.

“That is why we need another,” Loki replies sagely. “Two actually, seeing as your mother is without one as well.”

Thor laughs and kisses Loki again. “I am agreeable to this.”

The nanny looks at them as if they are both crazy. “If you two wish me to continue looking after the entire generation of children you two seem determined to bring into the world, I am going to need some help.”

“Hmm.” Loki smirks at her, revealing fangs. “An entire generation born from us; I rather like the sound of that. Don’t you, Thor?”

“It does sound rather nice,” Thor agrees, laughing as Móði starts making faces at him.

“Odin, we are going to need a bigger castle,” Frigga tells her husband. Odin just laughs, still running around with Vali and Magni screaming in joy.


End file.
